


The Fruits of Adventure

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frussy, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Naked Male Clothed Female, Pegging, Prostate Stimulation, Sex Pollen, mention of reproduction, senator/jedi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Ben accidentally inhales a strange pollen on Ahch-To. The pollen drives him mad with need. The only cure is a phallic fruit that must be inserted to stimulate the victim.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics, Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	The Fruits of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: It is NOT bullying me to ask for tags. Don't let other authors tell you otherwise. Please feel free to ask me to tag something, regardless if it's a trigger or just something you weren't expecting to see.
> 
> This is an AU version of Ahch-To. Imagine a warm, tropical island.
> 
> I consider this very light dub-con. The nature of the sex pollen trope necessitates the tag though.
> 
> There are mentions of reproduction but nobody is pregnant or shows symptoms. Ben recalls Leia asking when she'll have grandchildren. The Lanai mention that they give birth in the water. Rey mentions Ben's contraceptive implant.

“I don't understand. All the legends point to the temple being right under our feet.” Rey crumpled onto the nearest fallen tree, sweat dripped down her brow. Frustration echoed off of her.

“Aren’t the Jedi supposed to have patience?” Senator Solo mused. Rey simply glared at him. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved teasing his zealous young protector. She was one of his Uncle Luke’s top students. Luke didn’t hesitate to pair her with him on the hunt for lost Jedi relics. They were to protect each other. Ben Solo, as a galactic senator, represented the Republic. Rey, as a newly minted Jedi Master, represented the Force. Where one failed, the other could complement. Ben felt like they complemented each other in other ways as well, but he tried not to dwell on that. Luke had told him of her vows of chastity. While the vows were optional, Rey was loyal to the Jedi. He continually reminded himself that she was too young for him anyway; 20 to his 30 years of age.

While Ben was not a Jedi, he was sensitive to the flow of the Force. He could feel Rey’s impatience building, sensing that he probably needed to back off and let Rey cool down. The planet they landed on was called Ahch-To in the ancient star charts. It was rumored to be the location of the first Jedi temple, where ancient settlers first felt the stirring of the Force inside them. However, what they found was a deserted island and no signs of civilization. The island was lush, with a tropical atmosphere, causing both of the young explorers to become thirsty and sweaty.

Sitting down next to Rey, Ben offered his canteen. “Here. Drink up. Don’t get dehydrated on me.”

“I’ve got my own,” Rey declared obstinately.

“Yes,” Ben hissed. “And you finished it off half a kilometer back.” Her mouth fell open, wanting to protest, but her shoulders quickly slumped in defeat. She took the canteen from him and gulped the contents greedily. “Look at this place, Rey. Can’t you feel life bursting out of every cell? Maybe there’s no temple, but the Force is here. Can’t you feel it?”

Rey smiled for him and leaned back, letting the sun hit her face. Ben gulped, suddenly thirstier than ever. Her pale skin and chestnut hair glittered in the sunlight. Lately, Rey had been wearing her hair down, or loosely tied back. Sometimes, a lock of hair would come free and frame her face perfectly. When his mother asked him about grandchildren, he couldn't tell her that this was why he hadn’t settled down yet. He knew he would have to give up on this schoolboy crush sooner rather than later, but he always wanted just one more look.

“Of course, I can feel it, Ben. I can never _not_ feel it. I’m sorry. I get so focused on the mission that I ignore everything else.” Rey sighed and closed her eyes. Ben could feel her taking it all in.

“Don't be sorry, Rey. It's something I like about you.”

“Really?” Rey opened one eye to stare at him, a bemused smile spread across her lips. “Your uncle would call it distraction.”

Ben leaned closer. “Well, he doesn't know everything, you know.”

Rey closed her eye again. “He knows enough.”

Ben sighed and stood. It would do no good to go down that line of questioning. Rey basically worshipped Luke. Not only did he train Rey in the ways of the Jedi but rescued her from a slaver on Jakku and gave her a home. In a way, Luke was her father. Rey wouldn't hear any accusation against the man.

“Look, why don’t we forget about the temple for a bit. There are all sorts of things to discover here. New flora and fauna to catalog, for example. You friend, Jannah, would appreciate that, yeah?”

Opening her eyes again, Rey replied with a smile, “Yeah, she would.” Sitting up, she dug in her pack for her holopad. She switched on some apps and stood up to scan the surrounding trees. “Ben! This is amazing!!!”

“What is it?” Ben moved closer to her. She scanned a tree similar to the one they had sat on. Its colors were more vibrant than the dead trunk. From a distance, the bark was a muddy brown, but up close, there were hints of blue and green. They appeared to swirl around the trunk of the tree into the branches. The leaves themselves were a motley collection of blue and green. Deep red flowers sprouted at the ends of the branches. Some branches had elongated fruit hanging from them.

“This tree appears to be two different species grafted together. They’re grafted so tightly that they spiraled around each other, forming one solid mass.”

Ben reached up to grasp one of the deep red flowers that hung by his head. “That is fascinating! I wonder if that occurred naturally.” He stared into the center of the flower as he plucked it off it’s branch. The pistil and stamen were a deep black, covered in red pollen. When the flower came free of its branch, the red pollen exploded off the flower and into Ben’s face. The shock of it sent Ben reeling, barely catching himself on a nearby tree trunk. Distantly, he could hear Rey laughing.

“Ben, are you alright?” She came running up to him, both mirth and concern written on her face.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting all that pollen to come off one single flower.”

Rey quirked her eyebrow up. “Hmm, I wonder if that a defense mechanism. Scare off predators that would eat the blossoms and fruit before it could reproduce.”

“Or possibly animals could carry it off to different trees and pollinate other areas.”

With a squeal, Rey burst out, “Oh, Jannah’s going to love this!!!”

The jungle was already hot, but it suddenly become ten degrees hotter. “Yeah, she’s going to-“ Ben slumped down to his knees. It was blisteringly hot, and he felt…empty. He scrambled all over his person for his canteen, but Rey had finished it off. _Glorious, beautiful Rey. Sunshine and feral feminine Rey._

“Ben? What’s wrong?” He gazed up at her in wonder. She was scared but also radiant.

“I-I’m hot. The sun must be in its high noon phase. I need water,” he gasped.

“The sun has barely moved, Ben.” Rey put a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up though. We need to get back to the Falcon. The pollen must be poisonous.” The pitch of her voice raised several tones as she spoke. Rey, his darling Rey, was terrified.

“I’m fine. You’re here. So everything is fine.” Ben mused whimsically. Rey’s cheeks darkened as she looked away.

“Come on, stand up, we need to get moving,” Rey ordered. She knelt down beside him and threw his arm over her shoulders. With a groan, she lifted him up.

“You’re so strong. I love you so much, Rey.” The world had taken on a dream-like quality. If it was a dream, then why not say everything he had wanted to say over the last two years they had been working together?

“Okay, Ben. Just keep walking.” Her voice wavered. Did she not believe him? Of course, Rey would be stubborn even in his dreams! Suddenly, Ben doubled over. “Ben!”

It wasn’t necessarily pain that Ben was feeling. The sensation in his gut was more of a clawing emptiness begging to be filled. Another, far more familiar, feeling was happening in his pants. His cock was rock hard, nearly to the point of pain. Without thinking, his hand slid under the waistband to fist himself in a tight grip. “Ben! What in the goddess’ name are you doing?!”

In a frenzied whisper, Ben replied, “I need…I just need…Maker, you’re fucking beautiful, Rey!”

Anger flashed across Rey’s face. “I see. Was this the plan, Senator Ben Zadok Solo? Get me alone on an uncharted island and take advantage of me? I trusted you! Luke will flay you alive when he hears about this!” She slapped him across the face and let him fall the rest of the way to the ground. In a huff, she stomped off towards the Falcon. Rey was going to leave him here.

“Rey, no, please! It’s not-“ Suddenly, a herd of giggles was heard on all sides. On instinct, Rey ignited her brilliant, jagged, yellow lightsaber.

“Who’s there! Show yourself!” Rey shouted. More giggling was heard. Ben groaned. To his shame, his hand had never left his cock, even after falling to the ground. He was on the cusp of orgasm but couldn’t quite reach the peak.

“Show yourself!” Rey shouted again. Slowly, a herd of piscean creatures approached them. They wore simple, grey and brown clothing. Some wore head coverings. Ben guessed they were the females of the species. The leader of this group, a female, babbled in her native tongue, pointed at the flowers on a nearby tree and then at Ben’s face. He felt his shame grow deeper. Ben had never displayed such feral behavior in all his life. “You know something, don’t you? Hold on.”

Rey pulled out her holopad again. C3PO had copied and expanded his language translation matrix onto it. The pad could conceivable translate any language in the known galaxy. Rey pointed at the leader’s mouth and then to a small port, a microphone, on the holopad. The leader seemed to take the hint and spoke through the holopad. “Romance…Botany…Fruit…Stimulate…” Rey seemed to blush as the words became clearer.

Speaking into the pad, Rey asked, “Are the flowers poisonous?” The pad spoke her words in their tongue, causing the herd to giggle once more.

“No, dear child, they are not poison. They are a great help. When our young women are ready to be paired off, they take their partner into this meadow. She covers herself with the dust of the flower. Her partner picks a choice fruit to bring to her.” She then pointed at the reddish fruits on the trees. “As the pollen stimulates her, her partner soothes the ache with the fruit before consummating their marriage.”

“How do I use the fruit?” Rey asked.

“The fruit is used to stimulate the genitals. You must insert the fruit into her, let it’s sap soothe the ache of loneliness and emptiness.”

“Her? My friend is a male.” The herd seemed to think that was hilarious. It took several minutes for the furor to die down.

“I see. Some couples come out here and reverse the roles. He has…another orifice…does he not? Close to his genitals?”

Ben and Rey stared at each other; eyes wide. He had never experimented back there, and he knew Rey had no experience in that area at all. Yet, the idea of being filled caused the first drop of cum to leave him. He focused on the image of Rey impaling him with the fruit. His asshole clenched around nothing and his entire groin _vibrated_ with the image. Soon, his pants were soaked with cum. To Ben’s dismay, however, his cock didn’t soften. He wanted, _needed_ , more. “Rey, please?” He cried out. His throat cracked on the plea. He was so thirsty. _Of course, so much cum and sweat, so much blood heading to my groin. I’m going to be dehydrated in no time._

Seeming to pick up on his thoughts, Rey asked, “He needs water. Do you have water you can spare for us?”

“Yes, come, child. There is a whole ceremony that must be done.” The leader directed several of the males to stand by Ben while the rest of the herd and Rey trotted off, presumably to the herd’s home.

Ben couldn’t tell how much time had passed since Rey had walked away. His cock was still rock hard. He writhed on the ground with no shame as his guards looked on. No amount of friction could satisfy. Cum leaked out of him in torrents. Filthy images of Rey floated up to his consciousness. He wanted to debauch her, and he wanted her to debauch him. Ben wanted to kick himself for not admitting his feelings earlier. Now she thought he was a letch. There was no way she could forgive him for such a gross display. His career as a senator would be over. He would be alone.

Distantly, Ben heard footsteps. The leader appeared first. Two more of her kind were behind her, pulling a cart. Others appeared and helped unload the cart. Ben watched through sweat and tears as the group set up a canopy around him. The thick fabric provided a blessed shade from the bright sun. His guards helped him up so others could lay down a soft mat. The mat seemed to cool his heated skin. “Where's Rey?” he rasped, forgetting that they couldn't understand him. Jars and baskets were set around the mat. Ben supposed they were filled with water and food. “Where's Rey?” he cried again.

His question was soon answered when the gaggle of people parted. What appeared to be a radiant angel of light sauntered to the front of the group. Rey had changed clothes. She wore bright reds and purples. The clothing must have been borrowed from the short statured aliens because Rey’s long, tan legs were on display in sharp contrast to the semi-sheer robes she wore. Her hair was let down in soft waves which somehow set off her hazel eyes. With a nod to the group’s leader, they all set off back to their homes.

Slowly, Rey approached him. Her face filled his vision as she knelt down beside him. Cradling his face, she cooed, “Ben. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm going to make it all better."

“Please, Rey? I feel so…empty. It hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart. The Lanai taught me how to soothe the ache. They were so kind to make all the preparations for us. I’m going to help you.” Tears budded at the corners of his eyes. Rey was going to save him. Beautiful, radiant Rey. She was his guardian angel. He knew that now. Ben winced as he felt fingers dip underneath his shirt. He looked down and saw Rey lifting his shirt off of him. Her fingers were as licks of fire against his skin.

“I’m going to have to take off your pants too. I’m so sorry, Ben.” _Sorry? What did she mean? Of course, he would lose his pants for her. He’d lose his skin for her if she asked._ His fingers scrambled to unbutton his trousers; frustration grew as his trembling hands wouldn’t cooperate. Gently, Rey pulled them aside and easily slipped the button through the eye. As she unzipped his pants, Ben felt the ghost of her fingers on his aching member, making him whine. “Lift up for me,” Rey gently commanded. Ben obeyed, lifting his ass so Rey could pull down his pants. To his elation and shame, his cock sprang up proudly as she pulled downward. Rey’s eyes shifted away, focusing on removing the pants from his ankles. He couldn’t help but think that she was disappointed in him. If she couldn’t look at him, she must not want to do this.

“Rey…if you don’t…we can…Falcon…” He could barely string the words together. Ben would never be able to live with himself if Rey felt at all forced to do this for him.

Without warning, Ben felt her fiery lips on his. Her mouth was inexperienced, but the message came across. She _wanted_ to do this. Pulling away, she reassured him, “I’ve got you. I won’t let you go through this alone. I’m sorry I accused you of taking advantage of me. I know you would never do that.” A tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a pale trail.

“Do-do you have…makeup on?” Ben whispered. The blush that swept across Rey’s cheeks almost made him cum again.

“It’s part of the ceremony. You know how I love tradition.” Rey…giggled. It was the most lyrical sound in all the galaxies. “Now, let me take care of you.” She stood up and walked to the edge of the canopy. Ben instantly felt bereft of her warmth. Picking up one pot and a washcloth, she sat down beside him again. “The first part of the ceremony is to clean the pollen off you. After five or so minutes, the pollen on the skin loses potency so it won’t hurt me. Is that okay?”

In reply, Ben nodded, anything to get her hands on him again. She dipped the washcloth in what appeared to be a small vat of water. Wringing it out, she brought it to his face. The damp cloth felt like ice against his skin. He shivered as Rey worked it over his face. When she pulled it away, he saw red streaks on the rag. “In the Lanai culture, this is similar to first blood. In humans, the male breaks the female’s hymen. The Lanai don’t have that, but they do place significance on the red pollen being wiped away. Couples only do this when they feel they can be completely vulnerable around their partner.”

In his limited ability to process, Ben realized they had already passed that hurdle. They had saved each other more times than they could count. Rey and Ben trusted each other implicitly. “I can…I want…to be vulnerable.” He grabbed her wrist before she could wet the cloth again, pulling her into a kiss. Ben fell back, bringing Rey with him. Cradling her face, his tongue slid along her lower lip, causing her to open herself to him in a silent gasp. Ben tentatively dipped his tongue inside to find hers. He could tell that this was new to her, but he just wanted to feel her. Her tongue timidly swirled around his own and it was like heaven opened above him. Rey quickly developed a rhythm to her exploration of his mouth. Her kiss was possibly the most sublime thing he had ever experienced.

Too soon, she pulled away. “I’m supposed to wash you all over. Lay back for me, okay?” Rey pulled the washcloth out of the bucket of water and wrung it out. Methodically, she reached for his arm and pulled it up, wiping the cloth around the tense muscle and working it down to his hand. She took special care of his hands, making sure to clean between his fingers and in the lines of his palm. If he didn’t know better, Ben would say she was studying him. Rey quickly moved on to the other arm. As she reached over, her dress fell away from her chest. Ben could just see the peaks of her breasts underneath.

“Rey…your dress. I can…see…” Rey only flushed a deep crimson as she wiped down his arm.

“I bathed in their ceremonial pool, and they gave me these robes. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life.”

“I have.” Ben grinned up her. “You. No dress can compare.”

To his dismay, Rey looked away. “That’s just the pollen talking. Hopefully, you’ll forget all about it once you’re healed.” Even in his delirium, Ben knew that was out of the question.

“Do _you_ want to forget about this?” Ben asked, his lip warbling. He felt as if his entire world would crash and burn if he didn’t satisfy this feral goddess of a woman. Rey said nothing as she wiped down his chest. She maneuvered him so that he was laying on his side so she could wipe down his back.

“I just want to help you, Ben. I hate to see you suffering.” Rey sighed and turned him back over. She quickly glanced at his cock and looked away, focusing on his legs. The rag felt like blessed rain after a drought as she circled it around his thighs and down to his shin. Like his hands, she took care to clean between his toes and the bottoms of his feet. Rey straddled the clean leg to get at his other leg. Ben could feel heat radiating off her core.

“I-I can _feel_ you, Rey. You’re completely bare, aren’t you?” She looked up at him, seemingly startled.

“I am,” she replied quietly.

“Maker…” he breathed. Ben could feel his cock leak a dribble of pre-cum drip down his shaft. There would be no looking her in the eye after this. Fuck, she’ll ask to be reassigned when they get back home. Ben knows it as sure as he knows that night is coming. He wants to cry but he’s dehydrated so he just swallows the thick saliva in his throat instead.

Rey set the rag down and reached for another bucket of water. “Sit up for me, please? Drink this. It’s water with some essential oils mixed in. I checked it all out and should be safe.” Ben gazed at the bucket as if he was staring into the heart of the Force itself. He had been so focused on Rey that he forgot about his thirst. Rey pulled out a dripping cup and helped tip it to his lips and he happily gulped it all up. The water had a hint of sweetness that stayed in his mouth after he was done.

“You’re doing good, Ben,” Rey cooed. The praise went straight to the reward centers of his brain. Ben wanted to bow down and worship her. “If you need more water, just ask, okay?” Ben nodded happily in reply. “Alright, I’m going to clean your…genitals now. If you need me to stop, just say so.”

Ben trembled. There was no way in this godforsaken galaxy that he would ever tell her to stop. He _lived_ for her hands, her mouth, her body, and he hadn’t even really touched her yet. Grabbing a fresh cloth, Rey dipped it in yet another bucket of water and brought it to his cock. He nearly screamed with how cold it was against the sensitive shaft. Rey winced and pulled back. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

“It’s…okay. Just cold.” Ben struggled to reign in his breathing.

“I-I’m supposed to wash your ass too. This may feel cold as well.” Ben felt like he was in a cocoon of love and safety as he turned over. Rey would never intentionally hurt him. He knew that. So he prepared himself for the touch of the cold cloth between the cleft of his ass cheeks. It was still frighteningly cold. He jumped when he felt Rey’s finger push against the furled opening of his anus. “Okay, let’s drink some more water. Can you do that for me, Ben?”

Rey held out her hand to him and he took it, pulling himself up. She filled the cup again and brought it to his lips. The sweetness seemed to magnify this time around, soothing him ever so slightly. “Rey,” he whispered in a brief moment of lucidity. “I can…do this myself…if you need to go. I understand.” Ben groaned as just the thought of her leaving, his cock leaking freely.

With a short glance downward, Rey replied, “I won’t let you do this alone. You must be frightened to death under the delirium.”

“No. I’m not. I trust you.” Ben’s trembling hand reached up to do something he had only dreamed of; tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Okay, _okay_ , I can do this. I can _do_ this,” Rey whispered to herself. Then, louder so Ben could hear, “I did a little research. I think the best way to do this will be with you on your side and I’ll lay behind you. Is that okay?”

“Please. I-I need you, Rey.”

“Alright, alright. Lay down for me.” Rey commanded. Ben obeyed in a flash, lowering himself to the plush mat and turning over to his side with his back to Rey. Over his shoulder, he heard, “I’m going to find a fruit for you, alright? I won’t be long.” With no warning, Ben felt a kiss on his shoulder. He wanted to weep from the tenderness of it. She wouldn’t leave him. He knew that. But what about after? What would happen after? The cloudiness in his mind force his mind to the present, forcing him to remember how empty and unfulfilled he was. His cock throbbed, needing attention. Ben brought his unsteady down to grip himself tightly. The relief was palpable but not enough to soothe the ‘ache’. It would have to do until Rey came back with the fruit.

The seconds felt like hours before Rey came back. She sat down behind him and stroked his back. “I picked several. I want you to choose what you think will be most comfortable. Can you do that for me, Ben?”

“Yes.” His whole body trembled with need. He was so close to getting what he desperately needed. Rey set a basket in front of him. Inside it were five of the strange fruits hanging from the surrounding trees. They ranged in size from maybe two centimeters in diameter to four or five centimeters in diameter. Ben forced his rational mind to choose. His ache, his hunger, wanted to be impaled on the largest one but he knew that could cause problems. Ben’s face flushed deeply as he chose the middle ground, a fruit that was about three centimeters in diameter.

Picking it up, Rey held it in front of him. “Look, Ben. They showed me. It secretes a viscous fluid which will help ease it inside. It also neutralizes the pollen that’s entered the bloodstream” Rey gently squeezed the fruit, causing her hand to be covered in a clear, gel-like liquid. Ben shivered at the thought of it sliding in and out of him with ease. “I’m going to use the bit on my hand to help prepare you. This might feel a bit odd.” Ben nodded in eager anticipation of Rey finally putting her hands on his most sensitive areas.

With her forefinger, Rey gently coated the cleft of his ass in the natural lubricant. It felt warm and cool at the same time. Cool on his feverish skin but warmth in that it was satisfying his deep ache. Ben faintly heard more lube drip from the plant, anticipating her touch again. This time, Rey probed around for his opening. When she found it, Rey gently swirled her slick finger around the tight muscle. “I need you to relax, Ben. I want to make this good for you.” Her voice sounded like a choir of angels in his ear. He focused on breathing, imagining how much pleasure Rey could wring out of him. Ben knew about prostate orgasms, of course, but he had never tried to achieve one, depending on his hand to get him through rough nights alone. None of his previous partners had ever brought it up.

As Ben fought to relax himself, Rey stroked his neck and back while her lubed hand worked his asshole. “Rey? I need…I need…” But Rey hushed him. He could feel the tip of her index finger at his hole, slowly prodding. Seconds later, the first knuckle slipped inside. Ben saw sparks behind his eyelids. “More, please?” With firm, gentle pressure, Rey pressed more of her finger inside. The sensation was odd and new, but he loved it, loved the slight stretch of his hole around her finger. He felt Rey shift behind him. Her finger shifted in turn causing her to touch a spot deep inside him that made him groan. “There, there, there, please?!” Rey hummed in his ear and prodded that spot again. Ben’s hip instinctively thrust back onto her finger.

“I’m going to try two fingers now, okay?” Rey asked gently. Ben gulped and looked up at her. The sun glittered off her hair. Her dress was dangerously close to exposing a dusky pink nipple. Ben realized that he would give anything to put his mouth on that nipple. “Ben?”

“Do it. I need it.” Ben gasped as Rey pulled her finger away, only to quickly replace it with two fingers. There was a tiny hint of a burn to the stretch, but Ben relaxed into it. The pollen cried out for him to be filled and he was finally being sated. Ben fisted the tarp as Rey pushed in to the final knuckle and pressed against his prostate. His vision turned white as he moaned into the empty meadow.

“God, Ben, you’re amazing. Doing so good.” Ben trembled underneath the weight of her words. Her fingers thrust in and out of him, touching that sacred place inside him every time. Ben met her shallow thrusts with his own. He wanted all she could give him. The pollen drove him mad with need. His cock was nearly painful with how red and swollen it was. With Rey working him internally, Ben gripped himself again and set a hurried pace. “That’s it, Ben. Cum for me. I want to see it.” Rey’s voice had an edge of ferality to it. Ben knew she possessed it, but to hear it in her voice as she pleasured him put him on a whole different level. She could tear him to pieces, but she was choosing to give him pleasure instead. With a deep groan, Ben came all over his hand, splashing against the mat. “Doing so good for me, sweetheart. Are you ready for the fruit now?”

“Yes. Please.” Ben begged.

“Okay, just let me know if I need stop or slow down.” Rey kissed his shoulder again. Ben felt her move behind him to reach for the phallic fruit. The fruit was wet and slick against his ass. Ben wanted to cry from need. His hands fisted the mat again as Rey slowly prodded his asshole. The fruit was harder than Rey’s fingers. The tip of it felt harsh against his sensitive skin. Rey centered the tip against his asshole and pressed forward. His ass welcomed the intrusion, slowly opening up for the large tapered shaft.

“Ohhhh fuuuccckkk….” Ben groaned into ground, wanting to hide his face. The ridges of the fruit as it entered him were ecstasy to his addled mind. He guessed that it must be a few inches inside when Rey slowly pulled it back. Ben could feel the viscous fluid coat his bowels as Rey pulled out. The same warm and cold feeling enveloped him all over. Cold and foreign, yet soothing the delirious, empty ache that the pollen had thrust upon him. “More, Rey, _please._ ”

With a quiet laugh, Rey pushed the plant inside him again with firm pressure. She rained kisses on his neck and back. The fruit slid inside even deeper. Ben felt as if his asshole may swallow it whole. Some part of him didn’t mind that at all. “God, yes, Rey. Fuck me. Just like that.” Rey repeated the motion, nearly pulling the plant out and sliding it back in. Ben moaned louder than ever. “Fuck me, Rey. Harder.” Losing all sense of gentleness, Rey pushed the fruit in as far as she could manage in one fast and firm stroke. “Fuck!” Ben screamed. “A-angle it forward, where your fingers were hitting.” Rey complied, pulling back and thrusting toward his front wall. Ben howled into the late afternoon sun. His cock throbbed and twitched. “Faster, Rey. Fuck me fast and hard. I know you can do it. I know you want to do it!”

Rey seemed to take that on as a challenge. She lay behind him and wrapped her free hand, under his head, and around his shoulder, clutching his chest. Her other hand thrust the magical botanical in and out, leaving his insides coated and dripping in the fruit’s sap. Ben felt his mind clear as he came closer to his next climax, oddly different from every other climax he had experienced where his thoughts usually become more clouded. _The sap must be neutralizing the pollen,_ Ben realized with joy. Rey fucked his asshole in earnest now. Fast, deep strokes that hit places Ben didn’t even know he had. He howled like a lothwolf in heat as his hips met Rey’s not-so-gentle thrusts. “You taking it all, Ben. Do you like this? Do you like me fucking you in the ass?” Her voice was raspy and feral, all for him.

“I do! I do! Please don’t stop!” Tears flowed down his face. No climax had ever felt like this. He worried that none would compare. Quickly, he thought of dipping into Rey’s tight heat. No, no, he would definitely lose his mind if he got to return the favor. The thought of making Rey cum on his cock sent him over the edge the final time. A rush of cum spilled out of his abused cock. Rey pulled the phallic object out of him slowly. Ben could feel the juices of the fruit filling up his bowels, soothing the ache caused by the pollen. He vaguely heard it land somewhere several meters away as Rey tossed the used fruit away from them.

Ben’s mind felt clearer than ever. In his post-orgasmic haze, shame filled him. Because of his dumb mistake, Rey had to soothe him. If he hadn’t picked that flower, none of this would have happened. In all his fantasies, Rey was an enthusiastic partner, eagerly opening for him. He _never_ imagined a situation where Rey would be _forced_ to pleasure him. Ben’s back felt cold as Rey pulled away. “Don’t go. Please.” His voice trembled. He couldn’t bare to be alone right now.

“I’ll be right back. The Lanai sent us bedding. You need to rest. I’ll be right here with you.” To further reassure him, she kissed his shoulder again. Rey came back seconds later with a couple of laughably small pillows and a few blankets. The sky was getting a bit darker now. “This will have to do. The Lanai have smaller bodies than us. So I grabbed a blanket for our feet and a blanket for our upper half.”

A pleased yawn escaped Ben. He grabbed a couple of the small pillows to hold up his head. Once again, he felt Rey’s body heat behind him. She pulled one blanket over their legs and the other over their torsos. With Rey clutching him tight, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rey woke only a few hours later. It was pitch black underneath the canopy. Her thighs burned with need. Watching Ben fall apart the way he did, ignited a ferocious desire in her. She would never admit it though. He was a _senator_ , for kriff’s sake! She was a lowly scavenger from Jakku. It would never work out between them. Long ago, Rey committed herself to the Jedi Path, forsaking all others. Scavenger was a dirty word in any part of the galaxy. They were known to sell their finds for spice and drink, always causing trouble. Scavengers were never to be trusted. This was in Rey’s blood, or so she thought. It was the reason she threw herself into the Jedi teachings. No one would be able to look at her and tell she was a scavenger for the first ten years of her life. The only people who knew her secret were Ben and Luke.

Slowly, Rey pulled away from him. They would have to pack up when day broke. She might as well get a head start. As she was about to stand up, Ben turned over. “Are you leaving?”

“No. I thought I would get things organized a bit.”

Ben’s eyes glittered in the moonlight. “Come back to bed. That can wait.” His deep voice washed over her. How could she refuse him? As she lay back down, Ben turned over to face her, helping her cover herself with the blankets again. “I can feel…fear…rolling off you. What’s wrong? Tell me. Is it-is it what happened?” Unbidden tears erupted out of her eyes. How could she possibly sort out her complicated feelings for this man? They were partners, guardians, friends. Yet, in the twilight hours, Rey sometimes imagined more. His voice broke through her grief. “I’m so sorry, Rey. I never thought, never imagined that we would be in this situation. I understand if you ask to reassigned when we get home.”

Her voice trembling, “M-m-maybe I should? I don’t even know how you can look me in the eye right now. You must feel so gross after what happened.”

Curiously, Ben’s jaw dropped in shock. “Why would I feel gross? Rey. I’m _glad_ it was you that helped me through that. You were so gentle and kind. You could have treated it as a medical procedure, but-“ Ben closed his eyes for a few seconds as if deep in thought. “You didn’t though. I felt safe with you. I felt…loved.”

More tears fell down her cheeks. “I’m just a scavenger, Ben. I’m nothing special.”

Ben’s hand caressed her cheek. “You’re wrong. You’re so fantastically wrong. Rey, you’re the strongest, most intelligent, most _beautiful_ woman I have ever met. I…I have had so many thoughts over the last two years about what would we be like together. But I know your vows are important to you.”

Her heart stopped. “You’re right. My vows. It wouldn’t work between us.”

“Rey? Screw the vows. What do you want?”

Her mouth fell open, but no words came out. What _did_ she want? Before Ben entered her life, the answer had been simple: explore the paths of the Jedi. After Ben, and especially after today, she wasn’t so sure that was all she wanted. In trepidation, she threw the question back at him. “What do _you_ want?”

In the moonlight, she could a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I want you. I’ve wanted you since I first met you. And after what happened earlier, I want you here, right now. I want to return the favor. I can feel it, Rey. There’s fear inside you, but also desire. You’re scared of what you want. _Tell me_ what you want, Rey.”

Closing her eyes, Rey centered herself. The idea of spending her life in libraries and museums, exploring different planets meant nothing without Ben by her side. It was _Ben’s_ presence on those missions that made them exciting and worthwhile. Finally, she answered him, “I want you too. Not just now but forever.” With a deep breath, she added, “And I want you to fuck me, Ben Solo. My cunt is drenched from watching you cum over and over. I feel empty and I didn’t even inhale the pollen.”

With a growl, Ben rolled on top of her, holding himself up on his hands placed on either side of her head. Looming above her, he appeared massive. “Say it again.”

“Ben, please, I want you to fuck me. I want your cock inside me.” Her confidence grew with every word. She took care of Ben and now he’ll take care of her.

“Take off the dress,” Ben ordered. Rey squirmed underneath him, fumbling with the wrap-around tie on the dress. His gaze set her on fire. She always knew Ben had a dark side to him. As a senator, he always kept it reigned in, but she could feel it. In fleeting moments, when the world became too much, when he shut himself in his quarters and transcribed arcane books by hand. Rey always knew it was more than simply practicing an obsolete art. Ben used the hobby to exorcise ferocious, dark thoughts, before they could lash out and hurt others.

His gaze was dark and fiery, tinged with the Dark Side. When her dress fell open before him, Ben growled deeply. “Maker, Rey, you have no idea the fantasies that have run through my head. I’d dream of your perky little tits and dripping cunt. I thought of it as you were fucking me, how tight you’d feel around my cock.” Her hands gripped her breasts, plucking at her nipples as he spoke. Just his very words were awakening a feral energy in her. She wanted to be devoured by him. “You need it, don’t you, sweetheart? You have an ache all your own.”

Rey’s hands drifted down her belly to the apex of her thighs. “I do, Ben.” She swirled her index finger around her clit. “I tried to ignore it for two years. Wanted to follow the Jedi Path. I-“ Ben cut her off in a searing kiss. She hadn’t worried about her inexperience before, simply wanting to comfort Ben. Now that Ben was in his right mind, she tensed up.

Sensing her hesitation, Ben pulled away, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Through her flushed cheeks and damp eyes, Rey replied, “Until today, I-I never even kissed anyone. And I know you’ve…had experience.”

A sweet smile lit up Ben’s face, showing off his slightly crooked teeth. “Feel the Force around you, Rey. It moves through all living things. How do new living things form?”

With a gasp, she replied, “Sex.”

“Yes,” Ben growled. “Sex, at its deepest level, is not about technique, it’s about feeling the flow of the Force. Sex and all other kinds of love are a part of the Force most living beings can tap into without any training.”

Looking up into his eyes, Rey declared, “I love you, Ben.”

His sweet smile returning, Ben declared in kind, “I love you too, Rey. Now, let me return the favor. Your inexperience doesn’t bother me. Just let me make you feel good. Let the Light and Dark guide you.”

Rey reached up to put her arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. She opened for him immediately, having enjoyed the way their tongues swirled around each other earlier. His tongue explored her mouth, making her whine underneath him. Her legs fell open for him. Ben was erect and ready. Rey could feel him slotting against her aching cunt. His hand reached up to cup around her breast, gently massaging the soft tissue. Rey purred, her whole body fluttering at the contact. As Ben pinched and plucked at the nipple, Rey tried to gain friction against his cock, so close and so far away.

“You’re being greedy, little Jedi.” Ben chuckled as he rained kisses down her jawline to suck a bruise into the skin over her carotid artery. Rey moaned as blood rushed through her head. As he licked and sucked, Ben switched hands to engulf her neglected breast. “I’m going to make you cum first, open you up.”

“Please!” Rey begged. “I need it!” She wondered if this was anything close to the delirium Ben felt under the influence of the pollen. A slight nudge of the Force seemed to confirm it for her. She was gone, out of her mind, for Ben Solo. His large hands slid down her chest to wrap around her waist. Rey nearly fainted at the realization that Ben could nearly encircle her waist with just those hands. Ben held her in place as he attacked her breasts with his lips, teeth, and tongue. His teeth grazed her sensitive nipples to the edge of pain, before soothing her with a lick of his tongue. Ben left sloppy kisses all over the mounds, sucking bruises into her pale flesh.

“Your tits are perfect, Rey. Maker, they’re perfect.” Ben kissed the underside of each breast before leaving a lazy trail of sucking and grazing kisses down her abdomen. Rey could barely control her breathing as he got closer and closer to where she needed him most. “And your cunt, Rey. So pretty, swollen, and pink. All for me.”

“Only for you.” Rey groaned. He was so close to her, simply staring. She could feel his nose in the hair at the apex of her thighs. “Ben, you’re teasing me.” Rey couldn’t help but pout. Her whole body was alight with want, desire, lust. But she didn’t have to think about it much longer because Ben dipped his head downward, burying himself between her thighs. His tongue licked a fat, wet stripe up through the center of her slit. Rey fisted the blanket and let out a low hum. Ben’s mouth latched on to her clit as if he were a suckling child, pulling everything he could from the small nub. Rey’s thighs clamped around Ben’s head as his lips pulled and suck and his tongue prodded and circled her clit. She howled into the nighttime, her back arching off the mat, trying to grind her center onto Ben’s face.

Ben slowly inserted a finger inside her. As he pressed the finger into her front wall, Rey felt her clench around him, gladly accepting the intrusion. Ben crooked his finger inside her to stroke her tight channel, never neglecting his mouth on her clit. After several minutes of experimentally thrusting his finger inside her, Rey cried out as she felt her whole body tense up, waves of pleasure rolling over her. “Right there, Ben. Do that again!” She could feel Ben’s smile against her cunt as he attacked that secret place on her front wall. Every stroke pushed her higher.

With no warning, Ben slipped another finger inside her. Rey began to feel a bit of a stretch, but not at all painful. Ben scissored his fingers inside her, effectively doubling his ministrations against her front wall. Rey had no shame as she moaned into the night, “Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” She effectively fucked herself on his fingers, climbing higher and higher, paying no mind to the messy sounds of her debauchery. Rey knew she was literally dripping onto his mouth and hand, and he was licking up every bit as he worked her insides. Ben pushed his fingers into her in firmer and firmer thrusts, pushing Rey closer and closer until she broke with a scream. She arched off the mat, gripping Ben’s hair while grinding down on him. If she was hurting him, he made no sign, letting her ride out her orgasm until she was a shuddering, mumbling mess.

Rey winced as Ben pulled his mouth and fingers away. She instantly felt cold in the night air, but Ben loomed over her. Dropping down to his elbows, he captured her lips with his own. Her head spun as she tasted herself on him, sharing it with her. She let his tongue explore her mouth once again. The hot, wet appendage a promise of what was to come, dipping inside her mouth to dance with her own. Breaking the kiss, Ben breathlessly growled, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

While the statement was firm, it wasn’t a command. There was room for Rey to say no, but being so close to having everything she wanted, there was no way in seven hells that she would deny him. “Do it. Fuck me, Ben.” Ben nodded in turn, but curiously, he sat up. To her wonderment, Ben grabbed one of the fruits she had picked earlier. He squeezed it in his hand in much the same manner as he stroked himself. The sap spilled freely over his hand. Tossing the fruit aside, he palmed her center, lathering her folds with the juices.

When she was sufficiently slick, Ben dropped to his elbows again. Rey’s legs lifted almost of their own accord, wrapping around his hips. Her hands gripped the firm muscle of his shoulders. Ben lifted a hand off the ground to reach between their bodies. Rey watched as he gripped his shaft and guided himself to her core. Her breathing quickened, remembering how large the engorged member had been. Two of his fingers felt like a stretch. Would he fit?

As if hearing her anxious thoughts, Ben reassured her, “It will fit. But if you need to stop, just say so.” His voice was soft and gentle. Rey felt her heart melting underneath him. She nodded her permission to keep going. Ben angled the head of his cock, looking for the place her flesh gave way. When he found it, he pushed forward, groaning as her heat enveloped the tip of his cock. Ben slowly, agonizingly pushed further in. His shaft began to split her open in earnest. She could feel her walls stretching to accommodate him. Her fingernails dug into Ben’s shoulders as she bit her lip at the awkward sensation. Even though he was trembling, Ben stopped to let her adjust.

Taking stock of all the new sensations, Rey relaxed and centered herself. “I’m okay, Ben,” she whispered. He smiled softly in reply and began rocking gently against her. A millimeter at a time. Ben was working himself inside her. She felt full in a way she never imagined. Her cunt clung to this intrusion. The slick he had applied to her did its magic to help things slide into place. Rey began to anticipate his rhythm. Eagerly wanting to be as close to him as possible, she tilted her hips up to meet his shallow thrusts.

Dipping his head into the crook of his neck, Ben whispered into her ear, “I-I don’t know if I can last, Rey. You feel so fucking good. So fucking tight and hot.” His voice was pained as he tried to keep his composure.

Rey hugged him to her, whispering back, “It’s okay, Ben. This is enough. Being so close, holding you, filling me up. It’s more than I ever dreamed of.”

With a groan, Ben’s hips snapped forward, pressing deeper than before. “Fuck, Rey. I’m sorry. I wanted this to be for you.”

Moving her hands down his back to clutch at his ass, Rey commanded him, “Fuck me, Ben Solo. I can handle it. I _want_ it.”

“Maker, Rey, you’re so fucking feral. I love that about you.” Ben angled his hips to pull nearly all the way out before slamming forward. Rey cried out into the night. He filled her up so fucking good. She used her leverage around Ben’s hips to meet him with equal force. In the back of her mind, Rey thought she might be paying for that later, but right now, she didn’t care. All her focus was on the way his cock dragged and pulled against her sensitive walls. With a certain shift of her hips, Ben’s cock found the same spot his fingers had found earlier, making her shout his name. “Ben, fuck! Right there, just like that!” Ben was all too eager to comply.

“You keep shouting my name like that and I won’t last.” Rey barely heard him for the waves of exquisite tension rolling over her body. Ben thrust into that sacred space over and over until Rey’s thighs started shaking. “I can feel you, Rey. You’re close. Cum for me, sweetheart.” She could tell in his voice that it was taking everything in him not to cum first. In response, Rey reached down between them to circle her clit. She was still sensitive from Ben’s mouth. In several short pulses, timed with Ben’s thrusts, Rey came crashing down for the second time that day. Her cunt clenched and pulled at Ben’s cock, making him whine and tremble over her.

Fucking her through her orgasm, his hips stuttered, and his arms became rigid. With one last full thrust, Ben growled as he released his spend into her. Rey felt the warmth of him blooming in her belly, sating some deep, primal part of her. For the next short period of time, she would carry something of him inside her. She knew, rationally, that nothing would come of it as Ben had a contraceptive implant. As she came down from her high, she was glad they wouldn’t have to worry about any…consequences.

Pulling his spent cock out of her, Ben rolled to his side and clutched Rey close to him. He quickly covered them both with blankets. Without a word, they drifted off to sleep again. Rey had never felt so safe secure in all her life.

* * *

The bright morning sun slowly warmed the couple up. When the heat became too much, they stirred and shed their blankets. Rey opened her eyes first, taking her time to sweep her gaze down Ben’s body. He appeared to be sculpted out of marble. Ben’s chest was wide with clearly defined pecs, waist narrowed down to strong glutes. His legs were thick and corded, like tree trunks. She began to feel flushed at the memory of what his powerful body could do for her. A slight twinge of pain accompanied the fluttery feelings.

Reaching up to caress his cheek, she said, “Ben? We need to get up.” The man groaned and pulled her closer. Rey laughed. “Ben. Seriously.” She lifted her head to kiss the tip of his nose. With a wide grin, his eyes opened.

His thumb traced circles on her bare back. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit sore. How about you?”

“I’m a bit sore too.”

Rey’s face curled up in concern. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I tried to be gentle, but I guess I got carried away.”

It was his turn to caress her cheek. His hand slid down her neck and shoulder to rest on her hip. “Despite how it all started, yesterday was the most _fantastic_ day of my life. First times can make anyone a bit sore. Are _you_ okay?”

Returning Ben’s smile. “I’m sore but it’s a pleasant soreness. I kinda want a repeat.”

Ben chuckled. “I think we need to return this stuff first. They were so kind to let us borrow it all.”

“They are, Ben. The friendliest village I’ve ever seen. Most would be scared of outsiders but not them. Let’s get this packed up and back to them. I know the way.”

For the next half hour, Ben and Rey clothed themselves and folded up the blankets and the tarp. With a bit of struggle, they took down the canopy. With everything loaded onto the cart, Rey and Ben each grabbed a handle and wheeled it toward the Lanai village. In another half hour, the tops of their huts appeared over the top of a hill. The cart became easier to manage as the ground leveled out beneath. Soon, they breached the border of the small collection of stone huts.

The leader, who had introduced herself as La’vara the day before, greeted them. Rey pulled out her holopad which had thoroughly translated the Lanai language. “Back so soon, child? We usually spend several dyad-cycles in bliss.” La’vara poked Rey in the belly. Rey looked over at Ben and saw that his face was just as flushed as hers. “Maybe because you are so big, it doesn’t last as long. Hmm, come.” Rey and Ben pulled the cart behind them and followed the elder Lanai into the center of the village. She directed two of her sons to take the cart from them. The rest of the village surrounded them.

“They’re back already!” Rey heard several of the villagers cry out. The Lanai, both old and young, surrounded them.

La’vara spoke to the crowd. “By the blessings of Abelon, a new dyad has been formed!” The crowd cheered.

“Excuse me, La’vara, but what _is_ a dyad?” Rey had heard them use that word for many things in their language. A dyad-cycle was a day/night cycle. Their genders were referred to as yi-dyad and ya-dyad. Her close friend, Finn, would love to come here and study their language.

“Child. The yi and ya come together, the two come together, and become one. Everything here is dyad.”

Rey was confused. “We have a word for that in basic. It’s called marriage.”

The elder laughed. “Marriage is a tying of two things together, but they do not become one. The knot can be cut. The glue can dry out. Dyad is different. More. Come.”

The couple followed La’vara to the other side of their village. Before them were a series of steep flights of stone steps. Ben reached for Rey’s hand as they made their up, keeping a few paces behind La’vara. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, too, Ben.”

“According to their culture, we’re married. I-I know this is sudden and completely unexpected but-“ Rey silenced Ben by turning to him, leaning into his body, and pulling his head down for a kiss. Ben squeezed her tight as his mouth slanted against hers. His soft lips on hers were a dream come true.

A wet cough distracted them from their play. La’vara had stopped at the top of the flight of stairs, waiting for them to continue. With muttered apologies, Rey and Ben clasped hands and caught up to La’vara. “Is it so unexpected? We’ve been dancing around for each other for two years. We were like two galaxies on a collision course. Maybe, just maybe, the Force brought us here. Not for a temple but to open our eyes to what was their all along. Maybe you’re right, Luke doesn’t know everything. He would never approve of this, but the Force overruled him.”

Ben’s jaw dropped. “I never imagined you would say something like that.”

After a second of thought, Rey replied, “I think…I was scared to question it, well, him. I’m sorry, Ben. Growing up the way I did, I didn’t want to give Luke any reason to send me away.”

“You’re safe with me, Rey. No one is going to send you away.” His reassuring tone, infused with the Light, washed over her. As they climbed the last flight of stairs, Rey felt as though a silken netting was draped over them. In her mind’s eye, it was a brilliant golden web of light, slowly knitting her and Ben together. “Do you feel that, Rey?”

“I do,” Rey replied softly.

Ahead of them, La’vara, in her own tongue, said, “Dyad!”

Rey and Ben looked ahead and gasped. They were so focused on each other that they completely missed the grand structure ahead of them. A large, open room had been carved into the side of the mountain. As the walked closer, they saw an ancient mosaic built into the floor. One side was dark, and the other side was light. A figure in the middle sat in a meditation pose. It’s color contrasting with the background. Rey pulled up her holopad to let La’vara speak.

“Everything is dyad. The flower and the fruit were once separate but became one. One inflames and the other soothes. Night cools and the day warms. Ya-dyad plants the seed and yi-dyad grows the seed. Our ancient stories tell of the ferocious land-beast that found a water beast so beautiful that it could not kill and eat it. They mated and formed the Lanai. We look like water-beast but live on land, only returning to the water to birth our younglings.”

“Ben! Remember the readings I got off the tree yesterday. That’s exactly what happened. Two species formed such a close symbiotic relationship that they effectively became one unique species. La’vara would have to give her consent, but I’m sure if I tested her, we’d find both mammalian and piscean DNA.”

“That’s not all, Rey. I mean, look at this place. It’s…a temple. We’ve found the temple we were looking for.”

Rey reeled back at the revelation. Ben was absolutely right. “Come further,” La’vara gently commanded. She led them down a small hallway that led deeper into the mountain. After travelling in the dark for some time, the hall opened up into a courtyard. In the middle, stood an ancient tree. The trunk of the tree contained an opening, as if two tree trunks had come together. _Of course, they did,_ Rey thought. Pulling Ben along, they approached the tree. La’vara led them in and told them, “Our sacred texts. We have had visitors before, but not for many generations. You may not take the texts from here or deface them. But you may peruse them.” Rey and Ben nodded their agreement and La’vara left them alone.

For the next several hours, Rey painstakingly scanned the pages of each book. The language was unknown even to the holopad, but Rey was confident that she would be able to use the technology at the temple to sort it all out.

When Rey and Ben made their way back to the village, they were greeted with a feast. They tried to politely decline but the Lanai insisted. It was tradition to celebrate the dyad when they emerged from their consummation. Both Ben and Rey laughed and played with the children, learned their games and tricks.

Soon, too soon, night began to fall. “Rey. We need to get back.”

With a sigh, Rey replied, “I know. Ben? I think we need to keep this place a secret.”

“Why?” Ben appeared confused.

“They were so kind to us. Others would take advantage, especially of the pollen.”

Ben nodded his agreement. “Okay, we won’t tell anyone.”

After helping the Lanai clean up after the celebration, Rey and Ben made their way back to the Falcon. For the first time, they shared the Captain’s quarters. The golden web that surrounded them never left them.


End file.
